Regular Girls
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: Best friends Julia and Sara are major Regular Show fans.so what happens when they end up in their favorite show?lots of crazy stuff,that's what! cowritten with PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
1. The Arrival

**HI! this is a stroy that i'm cowriting with my best friend Sara, known here as PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior. we both _LOVE_ Rrgular Show and we both thought it'd be a great idea to see what would happen if we were taken to the RS universe. so anyway, i hope you like this stroy and _PLEASE_ review!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own Regular Show or any of it's characters. i only own Julia. i don't own Sara either, she belongs to PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior**

* * *

><p>A lot of people think there are places that are weird. But of course, a TV show is a weird place. Especially when you get sucked in.<p>

Sara, a girl with black hair and brown eyes and glasses, was boredly switching TV channels, "Ugh." just then, the doorbell rang. Sara grumbled, getting up and answering the door.

Her friend Julia, who had long dishwater blond hair, brown eyes, and brown glasses, was standing there.

She grinned. "Heya Sara!"

"Good lord you're here!" Sara said, "I was bored."

Julia smiled. "Yeah, I'm awesome that way" Sara rolled her eyes. "So what do you want to do? You have any movies in mind or anything?" Julia asked.

Sara sighed, "Great mouse Detective's all I have that's interesting...but I've seen that a thousand times..." she blushed.

Julia giggled. "Don't I know it! Hmm..." she gasped. "Ooh, how about we watch Regular Show? We haven't watched it together in a long time!"

Sara smiled, "Awesome!"

The girls raced to the TV.

"Which one do you want to watch first?" Julia asked excitedly. Like Julia, Sara had most Regular Show episodes on DVR.

"THE POWER!"

Julia grinned. "OH YEAH!" she grabbed the remote and started the episode.

Sara grinned, "I wonder if Hamboning works."

Julia shrugged. "I have no clue" she squealed. "_MORDECAI!_"

"RIGBY!"

Julia sighed. The friends sat in silence for several minutes, just watching the episode.

"Dude, I wish we could be there!" Julia said.

"Heck yeah," Sara said.

Julia sighed. "Like that could ever happen. But we can dream, right?"

"Yeah..." Sara sighed.

Julia yawned. "Dude, I'm so _sleepy!_ I didn't sleep worth a crap last night" she leaned against one of the couch pillows.

Sara snickered.

Julia smiled sleepily.

Sara sighed and laid down on the couch. Julia yawned, trying to keep her eyes open. Sara knocked out immediately. Julia sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

The episode ended a few minutes later.

Julia groaned and rolled onto her side. She felt... strange. She slowly opened her eyes. Sara kicked her in the shin, now half asleep, "Quit snoring, Turd.."

Julia jumped and sat up. "_Ouch!_ What the H dude?" suddenly she gasped, her eyes widening. "What... where..." she was outside. She looked around wildly. "What the crap?"

Sara jumped up, "AUGH! I DIDN'T EAT THE LAST OREO! TED DID!"

Julia slowly stood up. "S-Sara... we're outside"

"so?"

"_So?_ Dude, we fell asleep on the couch in your living room and now we're outside!"

Sara groaned and turned to her friend. She suddenly gasped and went O.O "Julia, is that you?"

"Uh, _duh_, who else would I be?" Julia looked at her. She gasped. "_WHOA!_"

Sara shrieked, "This is creepy...BUT AWSOME!"

Julia blinked. "Sara, how can you be a... a _raccoon!_" she reached up to run her fingers through her hair and gasped. "I'M _BLUE!_" she went O.O

"THE WORLD WILL END! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT?" Sara screamed.

Julia blinked. "What the H is going on here! Where are we..." she looked around again. "This place seems familiar, don't you think?"

"Heck yeah..." Sara said.

It took them a few seconds...

"Dude, I think we're in the RS universe!"

Julia blinked. "Say what? Dude, how is that possible!"

"H if I know!" Sara said.

"Hmm..." Julia smiled a little. "You _do_ look a bit like Rigby"

Sara grinned, "And you look like Mordecai..." she went O.O, "oh crap! I hope we're not Mordecai and Rigby and have to be BOYS?"

Julia went O.O "_what?_ No way, we're still ourselves, we just look like... wait, what do you mean I look like Mordecai!" she looked down at her arms. she was definitely blue, but a slightly darker shade then Mordecai. "No, there must be some other explanation"

"Aw crap!" Sara whined, freaking out.

"What do we do?" Julia asked.

Sara shrugged, "I don't know...let's just go with it!"

"Uh, go where?" Julia asked. Then she suddenly looked at something behind Sara. "Dude, _look!_" she pointed. "Is that... is that the park entrance?" she smiled brightly.

Sara looked, "Dude, it is!"

Julia squealed. "Let's go!" she headed for the park.

Sara smiled and followed. The girls ran to the entrance of the park and just stood there, staring in awe at the large archway leading inside.

"Sara... we're here" Julia said. "We're _actually_ here!"

"I KNOW!" Sara squealed.

Julia took a deep breath. "Well... let's go" she slowly started to walk into the park. Sara followed like a puppy.  
>The two girls finally came to the house.<p>

They both went O.O "Whoa"

"Well" Julia said. "Let's go knock and see who's here" the girls slowly walked up the steps and to the front door. Julia slowly reached out and knocked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>YAY<em>, i totally love this stroy s far. i hope you all liked it and don't forget to review! i can't wait to start working on the next chapter Sara :D**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	2. Killer Machine

**HEYO! here's the next chapter of Regular Girls, WHOOT! Sara and i hope you enjoy it ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own Regular Show or any of it's characters. i only own Julia. i don't own Sara either, she belongs to PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior**

* * *

><p>Julia's heart pounded hard in her chest as she waited for someone to answer the door.<p>

The door opened. A gumball machine stepped out of the doorway. "Hello?"

Sara blinked, "Yeesh, he's uglier in person" she mumbled.

"What was that?" Benson asked.

"Nothing..." Sara said. "Nothing at all"

Julia smiled. "Uh... hi"

"Can I help you?"

"Um..." Julia stammered nervously. _"Crap, say something, Stupid!"_ she thought. "Uh..."

"We need a job," Sara said.

Benson sighed, "No openings."

_"Let us in now, or I will send you into a kindergardener room filled with kids who love bubblegum,"_ Sara thought angrily.

Julia grinned. "I'm crazy, and I won't leave you alone until you let us in!"

Benson went O.O

Sara sighed, "Come on dude! We need money, and we can't find any other jobs."

"Hmm..." Benson frowned, thinking.

Julia batted her eyes. "_PLEASE?_"

"Pweasy pwease? We're just little girls, and we're starving. Our father makes us sleep in the backyard..." Sara said.

Julia nodded. "Yeah, and we only get fed once a week, if we're lucky... that is, if the rats don't get to the food first"

Sara gave Benson the biggest puppy eyes ever.

Benson sighed and facepalmed. "OK, OK, if I at least give you two a chance..."

"You won't regret it!" Julia blurted out. "We'll work really hard!"_ "Mostly"_ she thought.

"Yeah!" Sara said._ "Too bad to me that I'm lazy"_ she thought.

Julia grinned. "So what, are you going to show us around or are you just going to leave us out on the porch?"

Benson sighed. "Come in... I'll take you to meet your new coworkers"

_"Oh snap!"_ Julia thought, her heart beating fast.

"Alright!" Sara smiled. "Wait, I thought we were looking at him."

"The others should be in the kitchen" Benson said. "Slacking off as usual" he grumbled.

Sara snickered, "You have no talent in controlling them.."

Julia giggled.

The girls followed Benson into he kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Benson said entering the kitchen. Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Muscle Man and High Five were sitting at the table, drinking soda. The group looked at Benson. "These are your new coworkers..." Benson said, looking at Julia and Sara.

"I'm Sara," Sara smiled.

"I'm Julia," Julia said. She smiled. "_HI!_" she squealed.

Everyone blinked.

"Uh... hi" Rigby said.

"I didn't know you were hiring anyone new Benson" Mordecai said.

"We forced him," Sara said.

Julia nodded. "Uh, yeah" she smiled.

Sara rolled her eyes.

"It's, uh, nice to meet y-you all" Julia said.

Mordecai nodded, "Nice to meet...you.."

Julia blushed._ "Oh god, Mordecai just talked to me!"_ she was having a big fangirl moment in her head.

Sara smacked her friend against the head.

"Hey!" Julia glared at her.

Sara busted out laughing.

Rigby snickered.

Julia sighed and rolled her eyes.

Sara smiled, "So...what do we do?"

"Well first, we could show you around the park" Mordecai said. "So you'll know where everything is"

Julia nodded. "Ok!"

Sara nodded, "Alright."

"On with the tour then!" Julia said, punching her fist in the air. she giggled.

Sara facepalmed, "Oi..."

Julia smiled.

"Uh, let's head outside" Rigby said.

They walked out onto the porch.

"Wow, how riveting... the _porch!_" Julia said in a mystified voice. She sighed. "Seen it!"

Sara snickered, "Obviously..."

Julia grinned.

"Uh, let's use the golf cart" Mordecai said. "It'll be quicker that way"

Sara smiled, "Can I drive?"

"I don't know..." Mordecai started.

"_I_ wanted to drive!" Rigby said.

"Too bad,_ Sara's_ driving!" Julia said, smirking.

Sara grinned, "WHOO!" she said. She ran to the cart and jumped into the driver's seat.

Rigby grumbled to himself as the others got in the golf cart.

"Woo hoo, let's go!" Julia said. Sara stepped on the gas, lightly. The car finally went going. "So where should we head first?" Julia asked.

Sara shrugged, "I wanna just go driving."

Julia nodded. "That sounds fun"

Mordecai nodded. "Yeah, we can point out stops along the way"

Julia giggled. "What are you, a tour guide?"

"His future job," Sara snickered.

Julia giggled.

Rigby groaned, "This is too slow!" He stood up to jump off.  
>Sara stabbed the gas. Rigby screamed as he nearly fell off.<p>

Mordecai and Julia burst out laughing.

"What the H!" Rigby yelled.

"Good one Sara!" Julia said, smiling.

Sara smiled, "Never _never_ trust me."

"I'll keep that in mind" Rigby grumbled.

"Oh lighten up dude" Julia said. They drove past the fountain. "I wonder if there will ever be any more ducks in there?" Julia mumbled.

Mordecai shrugged, "Haven't seen any lately."

Julia blushed. "Oh, well, uh... I like ducks"

"Weirdo" Rigby mumbled.

Sara shot around and smacked Rigby across the forehead, "_Imprinted on_ weirdo."

Rigby growled.

Julia sighed. "Dudes, I'm bored. Is the tour over yet?"

Sara blinked, "We just got on three minutes ago."

"I get bored fast" Julia said. "By the way..." she turned to Mordecai. "I don't think we ever got your names"

"I'm Mordecai," smiled Mordecai. "And this idiot right here is Rigby."

"_HEY!_" Rigby snapped.

Julia giggled. "Well it's nice to meet you"

Sara nodded, "Yep!"

Rigby grinned.

"Hey Sara, you think I can drive in a bit?" Julia asked.

"Alrighty!" Sara said, jumping out of the driver's seat.

Julia smiled and got in the seat. "Whoot!" she pushed her foot down on the gas pedal. The cart shot away. "_WHOO!_" Julia cheered. "Wow, this thing can go faster then I thought!"

"Dude, we're only going 20 miles an hour" Rigby said.

Julia smiled. "This is still fun!"

Sara snickered.

Julia drove around the park for a bit.

Sara looked around, "Big park."

Julia nodded. "Yeah, it didn't look nearly as big when we first got here" she turned to Mordecai. "How many acres is this place anyway?"

"Heck if I know," Mordecai said.

Julia blushed.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Oh brother."

"So... now what?" Julia said.

Sara shrugged, "I'm hungry."

Mordecai nodded. "Me too. Let's go somewhere for some lunch"

Julia nodded.

Sara felt her mouth drool, "I'd like a cheeseburger with a milkshake!"

Julia sighed. "I could_ totally_ go for a burger and some fries right now"

Rigby nodded, "Mordecai, can you pay?"

"_What?_ Dude, I _always_ pay...!"

"Not always" Rigby grumbled.

"Uh, I might have some money" Julia said, digging around in her pocket.

"I'm broke," Sara said.

Julia smiled. "I have..." she dug some money out of her pocket. "23 dollars"

Sara sighed, "I'm broke."

"You just said that!" Rigby said.

"So?"

"_So_ you just repeated yourself"

"Dude, shush it" Julia said. "_I'll_ pay, all right?"

Sara frowned, "Poor Rigby is like Mr. Krabs. He's cheap."

Julia giggled. "_Totally!_" she looked at Mordecai and Rigby. "So where do you dudes want to eat?"

"I heard there's a new Pizza place," Mordecai said.

Julia smiled. "Ooh, that sounds nice! I love pizza"

Rigby smiled. "Cool, then let's go there"

Sara stabbed the gas, even though Julia was driving.

"Whoa!" Julia laughed. "Easy there Sara, we'll get there soon enough. Now would one of you boys kindly point me in the right direction?"

"Dude, it's right over there" Rigby pointed.

Julia blinked. "Oh... I knew that" she smiled sheepishly and drove toward the restaurant.

Sara sighed, "I wanna listen to Nightcore."

"Don't you have an iPod?" Julia asked. She parked the cart and got out.

"No"

"Aww man, bummer" Julia said. "I'll have to get you one sometime" she looked at the restaurant. "_Whoa_, this place looks real nice"

"Heck yeah..." Sara blinked.

They went inside.

"_Dudes_, this place kicks Pizza Hut's butt!" Julia said, looking around.

"But Big Cheese is better..." Sara sighed.

"Never heard of it" Julia said as they headed for a table.

Sara rolled her eyes

A waitress came over to the table. "May I take your orders?"

"You have French fries at this joint?" Julia asked.

The waitress nodded.

"Can I have a cheese pizza?" Sara asked.

The waitress nodded. "Certainly"

"I'll have pepperoni" Julia said.

"I'll take pepperoni," said Mordecai and Rigby.

Julia smiled. "So..." she suddenly felt nervous for some reason. She turned to Mordecai. "So... what sort of things will we be doing at the park?"

"Probably rake leaves," Mordecai said. "And washing the carts."

"That doesn't sound too hard" Julia said.

"I like washing carts..." Sara said.

"You do?" Rigby looked surprised.

"H yeah!" Sara said. "I've washed cars before.."

Julia nodded. "Me too, it's not so bad"

Sara nodded. Her stomach growled loudly. The pizza came a few minutes later.

"_Finally!_" Julia said, smiling.

Sara blew on her piece for a few seconds before putting it in her mouth.

Julia did the same. "_Whoa_, this pizza is good!"

"Heck yeah!" Sara smiled.

Mordecai smiled. "This is a great place"

Julia nodded.

"I wish there were games..." Sara said.

"I think I saw some in the back" Rigby said.

Julia grinned. "_Sweet!_"

Sara looked around. Sure enough, there were games. "Awesome!" she smiled.

"_PACMAN!_" Julia yelled.

Mordecai and Rigby went O.O

"I'm an expert at that game" Julia said, smiling.

"CLAWGAME!" Sara shouted. She ran off to the clawmachine, which was filled with stuffed animals.

Julia laughed. "I'll have to try that next!" she ran over to the Pacman game.

Sara managed to find a quarter in her pocket and put it in the game.

Julia smiled and got out a quarter for Pacman. she glanced over toward Mordecai before turning back to the game.

...

Rigby just shoved a piece of pizza in his mouth before grinning. "Dude, I think she likes you," he smirked.

"Really?" Mordecai said. "I don't know dude, she's kind of... weird" he looked over at her.

...

"OH YEAH, TAKE THAT YOU _JERKS!_" Julia yelled, having won the game of Pacman. then she walked over by Sara. "How's it goin dude? You win anything out of the claw machine yet?

...

"Phhft. Yeah, and that's why she likes you!" Rigby said. "Eileen's weird and she likes me!"

Mordecai didn't look thrilled. "Figures that the first girl that likes me is a weirdo"

Rigby snickered, "I thought you _WERE_ a weirdo. You attract weirdos.."

Mordecai rolled his eyes.

...

"Not yet... this thing is a piece of crap!" Sara said.

Julia frowned. "Hmm... let me give it a go"

Sara gave Julia a quarter. She put the quarter in the machine.

...

Mordecai smirked, "Yeah, but I think that Sara girl likes _YOU_."

"Really?" Rigby said. He grinned. "Well I can't blame her, I _am_ pretty awesome"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Oh brother."...

...

Julia tried to grab a stuffed unicorn.

Sara blinked, "A unicorn...seriously?"

Julia nodded. "Yeah, unicorns are cool!"

...

Rigby laughed. "What, you know its true dude"

...

Back at the claw game, Julia almost had the stuffed unicorn. "Almost..." she mumbled. Suddenly the claw jerked up, facing the girls. Julia went O.O "um, I don't think it's supposed to do that"

Sara blinked, "Not really...no..."

the claw broke through the glass.

"Oh crap!" Julia said.

Sara shrieked and hid behind a game machine.

...

"What the H is going on over there?" Mordecai asked, looking over at the girls.

...

Julia turned and started running, but the claw grabbed her arm.

Rigby jumped, "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THE MACHINE!"

"H IF I KNOW!" Sara shouted.

"Let go of me!" Julia yelled, struggling against the machines grip. Suddenly the floor shook and the claw machine rose up out of the floor, four long cables underneath it like legs.

Sara frowned, went over to the cash register and banged on the bell for a long time, "We need service here, idiots!"

a waiter walked over. "Yes?"

"YOUR GAME IS POSESSED!"

"_SERIOUSLY!_" Julia shouted, finally escaping the games clutches.

She ran over by Mordecai and Rigby. "Dude, that was _NOT_ cool!"

The waiter looked up. "HOLY CRAP!" he went O.O

Sara frowned, "Some day..."

"What do we do?" Mordecai said.

"You have to beat it!" the waiter said.

"What, you mean with a stick?" Rigby said.

"_No_, you have to win a stuffed animal out of it! That's the only way to defeat it!"

Julia narrowed her eyes. "How do you know that?"

"Because I do!" snapped the waitor.

"Eh, ok. My quarter is still in it!" Sara said. She swallowed nervously, before jumping onto the game.

"You can do it Sara!" Julia called, rubbing her arm. "Dang, that machine has a good grip"

Sara of course, had to dodge the arm a couple of times before she could grab the handle. She swallowed and managed to get the crane over a stuffed dog.

She pressed the button.

"You can do it Sara!" Julia called again. Without thinking, she grabbed onto Mordecai's arm. She was holding her breath.

The claw reached down and grabbed the stuffed dog. It slowly lifted it up...

Sara swallowed, her hands sweating. The claw finally went to the open space...and dropped the dog.

"_YAY!_" Julia cheered. "I knew you could do it!"

The machine roared and then the "legs" slowly sank back down into the ground and the machine was suddenly normal looking again.

Sara took the toy out of the machine

Julia, Mordecai, and Rigby all ran over to Sara.

"Great job dude!" Rigby said, smiling.

Sara smiled, "Thank yeh"

Julia smiled. "Dudes, I say we head back to the park. I've had enough excitement for one day"

"H yeah! That thing tried to kill me!" Rigby said.

Sara rolled her eyes.

Mordecai snickered. "Come on, let's get out of here guys"

Julia nodded. "I call shotgun this time!" They paid for the bill, and went back to the cart.

Sara blinked, "Can I drive?"

Julia nodded. "Sure"

Sara jumped into the driver's seat.

A few minutes later...

The cart was crashed into a gate. "Oops..." Sara said. Mordecai facepalmed.

"Ow, I think I got whiplash" Julia grumbled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sorry, there was a cat in the way!" Sara said. She looked at Rigby, "Boy are _YOU_ in for it."

"_Me?_ I didn't do anything...!" Rigby started.

"Oh hush" Julia grumbled. "Come on, we need to get back to the park"

* * *

><p><strong>YAY, i finally finished typing this out! it took a while to edit everything, but it was worth it. i hope to start the next chapter soon Sara! <em>please<em> review everyone XD**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	3. CRAZY day!

**HOLA FELLOW REGULAR SHOW FANS! PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior and i _finally_ finished writing the next Regular Girls chapter. well, this chapter has actually been done for a while, but since it's so long , it took me a while to edit it. but anywho, Sara and i hope you enjoy, and please review!**

****DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own Regular Show or any of it's characters. i only own Julia. i don't own Sara either, she belongs to PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior****

* * *

><p>Julia sighed. "Uh, will the cart still work? I really don't want to have to push it all the way back to the park"<p>

"I'm sure it will," Sara said.

The engine died.

Mordecai sighed. "Oh great, now we'll have to push it all the way back!"

"We need to put it in Neutral first" Julia said.

"I'll push," Sara said.

"Don't you need help with that?" Rigby asked.

"Yes," Sara said. "I'm not muscle man."

Julia giggled. "Dude, none of us are. How about I pull and you push?"

"Alright," Sara said. Julia got behind the cart while Sara starting pulling the cart.

Julia sighed and started pushing the cart from behind. "dude, i know I'm going to be sore after this!"

"So am I" Sara said. "While the boys get to sit on their lazy butts!"

"Hey, being lazy is what we do" Rigby said, shrugging.

Julia growled.

Sara rolled her eyes.

"Rigby, the nice thing to do would be at least _offering_ to help us!" Julia said. Her arms were quivering a little from the strain.

"Yeah, so get off your lazy butt and come help us!" Sara snarled.

Rigby sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ok, _fine_, I'll help" he got off the cart. "Should I push or pull?"

"It doesn't matter" Julia grunted. "Dudes, my arms are killing me!"

"Then go sit down," Sara said.

Julia smiled. "Thanks. In a few minutes you can sit and I'll start pushing again" she sat in the cart, flexing her arms. "Ow"

Sara and Rigby started pushing the cart back to the park.

"Dude, this is hard!" Rigby whined.

"Oh quit complaining, you've only been at it 20 seconds" Mordecai said.

"Yeah," Sara said.

Rigby rolled his eyes, grumbling. After about five more minutes, after switching from one to the other several times, they finally got back to the park. "Man, it's about time" Julia said.

"Let's leave this piece of crap here," Sara said.

Mordecai nodded. "Yeah, good idea"

Julia looked around. "So... now what?"

Sara shrugged.

"Hmm... let's go see what the others are doing" Julia said.

The group went back to the house.

"_YO_, anyone here?" Julia yelled, opening the front door.

Benson came storming over. "Where have you guys been!"

"Uh... around?" Julia said, smiling weakly.

"That's not an answer" Benson growled. "I'VE BEEN LOOKING _EVERYWHERE_ FOR YOU!"

"Why Benson, how sweet, but you're not my type" Julia said, grinning.

"I meant _ALL_ of you!" he sneered, getting more agitated.

Sara fell down laughing.

Julia grinned. Benson growled, facepalming.

"I wonder if Benson will ever get a girlfriend," Julia whispered to Mordecai.

Mordecai snickered. "It's hard to say"

"Hey, I'm _RIGHT HERE!_" Benson yelled.

"Dude, doesn't your throat ever hurt form all the yelling you do?" Julia asked.

"Yeah," Sara said. "I bet it wouldn't be pretty if you got laryngitis."

Benson sneered. "Now answer my question... where were you guys?"

"Mordecai and Rigby were showing us around the park" Sara said.

Julia nodded. "Yeah Benson, how do you expect us to work here if we don't know our way around?" she grinned.

"And we got lunch," Sara said.

Julia nodded. "Yeah, so don't get your gumballs in a twist" Rigby burst out laughing. Benson glared at him. Rigby immediately shut up.

Sara giggled.

"_Anyway_" Benson sneered. "You guys have work to do, so I suggest you get to it" he looked at Mordecai and Rigby. "And don't teach these girls your bad habit of slacking off!" Julia rolled her eyes.

"Calm down," Rigby said. "We won't. They can't do it as good as us."

"Dude, Sara and I can be just as lazy as you and Mordecai" Julia said.

"_YEAH!_" Sara said.

"Yeah right! No way you girls can be as lazy as _us!_" Rigby said. He turned to Mordecai. "What do you say Mordecai, us vs. the girls to see who can be lazier?"

"You're on!" Mordecai said. "Loser has to do chores!"

Julia blushed. "f-fine by me!" she smiled a little.

Sara grinned.

Julia smiled. "This ought to be easy"

"ok, let's be as lazy as possible starting... _NOW!_" Rigby said.

Sara fell asleep on the floor.

Julia fell over and just laid there. "I shall do _NOTHING!_"

Rigby growled.

Julia grinned. she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

Benson sighed, "_Fine!_ But I want that work done!"

Julia sighed. "Don't pop a gasket B, we'll get it done"

Mordecai nodded.

Rigby just crashed onto the sofa.

Mordecai sighed and just fell to the floor right where he was.

The four were on the floor/couch.

Julia eventually fell asleep.

Sara snored.

Julia snored too. Rigby sighed. "Dude, how did they fall asleep so fast?"

Mordecai shrugged.

Julia smiled in her sleep. Rigby snickered. "Dude, I wonder what she's dreaming about?" Julia mumbled something.

Sara did as well.

Rigby leaned forward. Julia smiled more. Rigby was just leaning near her when she sat up fast. "_BOO!_"

Rigby screamed.

Julia burst out laughing. "Aww dude, that was _RICH!_" her face turned red from laughing so hard.

Rigby glared, "Stop talking!"

Julia smiled. "Dude, chillax, I'm just messing with you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to being lazy" she laid back down, snickering.

Sara grinned. She sighed, "Rigby, go get me a sandwich."

"Go get your own"

"No way, I'm going to win this bet!"

Rigby growled. "You're not the boss of me!"

Julia facepalmed. "Oy!"

"Please?" Sara asked, with the puppy eyes.

Rigby growled. "_No!_"

Julia giggled. "Oh come on Rigby, how can you resist that face?" she motioned toward Sara.

Sara batted her eyes.

Rigby sighed. "_Fine!_" he snapped, although he didn't really look as annoyed as he let on.

Julia smiled. "Dude, maybe Rigby likes you" she said quietly once he went into the kitchen.

Sara blinked, "Eh?"

Julia grinned. "Oh come on dude, he backed down way too easily. if he didn't like you, he wouldn't have gone to get you that sandwich"

"Look," Sara said. "I'm the type of person who crushes, not the crushed."

"Hey, same here" Julia said. "Guys never like me that way, I'm used to it. But if Rigs _does_ like you, consider yourself lucky"

"Feh," Sara said.

Julia sighed. "I'm serious. Do you have any idea how much i want Mordecai to like me?"

Rigby walked back into the room just then. "Here's your sandwich" he grumbled. He handed the plate to Sara.

Sara took a bite of it. "_Gah!_" she said. "This has lettuce!"

Julia gasped. "_CURSES!_" she shook her fist in the air.

"What's the big deal, so it has lettuce?"

"Sara doesn't like lettuce" Julia said.

"Yeah," Sara said. "I like peanut butter."

"ME TOO!" Julia smiled. "Rigby, get me a sandwich too"

"what? No way..."

"PLEASE?"

"PLLEEAAASE?"

"_NO!_" Rigby yelled.

"Fine, then I'll tell Benson you let us starve!" Julia said, grinning.

"Why don't you get Mordecai to get your stupid sandwiches?"

"Hey, don't be dissin' the sandwich, dude" Julia said. "And FYI, we don't want to bother Mordecai. It's more fun to bug _you_"

"Yep," Sara smirked. 'You scream like a girl."

"No I don't!" Rigby snapped.

"Dude, you _totally_ screamed like a girl when I scared the crap out of you earlier" Julia said, giggling. "And btw, how long is this contest supposed to last? I'm getting bored"

"Forever," Sara said.

Julia laughed. "Yeah right"

"I'm serious" Sara said.

Julia facepalmed. "_UGH!_ Come on, I want to at least do _some_ work on our first day. You don't want to get hired and fired on the same day, do you?"

"The more time we waste, the more time the losers have to work," Rigby said.

"Still, I want to make a good first impression"

"Well so far you're not doing so good" Rigby grumbled.

Julia glared at him. "Well excuse me for wanting to do well at my first job!"

"I'm kind of lazy," Sara said. "Work doesn't like me, but I know when I have to do something."

"Yeah, I'm the same way" Julia said. "But you know what, I don't really care about this bet anymore" she stood up. "I'm going to go see if there's any work Benson wants me to do" she walked off, grumbling to herself.

Sara blinked.

Julia walked down the hall. "Crap, I don't know where to go!"

Rigby blinked. "Sheesh, she's moody"

"Jules needs a map," Sara said, hearing what Julia said.

Julia sighed. "_Crap_" she mumbled.

Rigby snickered.

Sara laughed.

Julia sighed. "BBBBEEEENNNNSSSOOONNNN!" she yelled.

"Well that's one way to get his attention" Rigby mumbled, snickering.

Sara couldn't breathe from laughing.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" Benson opened one of the doors and stomped over.

"I didn't know where you were dude" Julia said.

"Yeah, you were like... _somewhere_" Sara said.

Benson growled. "Well what is it?"

"Well I need something to do. Our contest got boring" Julia said.

"Says you," Rigby said.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Anywho, you got any work for me Benson?"

Benson thought for a moment. "Hmm, well for starters, you can go fix the cart. I saw what you guys did to it"

Julia groaned. "Aww, _what?_ I don't know anything about fixing carts!"

"WELL YOU'D BETTER LEARN FAST!" Benson yelled, turning red.

Julia went O.O "ok, ok, i'm going" she sighed and walked outside.

Sara sighed. "Fine, I'll help." she got up and followed her friend outside.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other. "We should help them" Mordecai said.

"What, why?"

"_Because_"

Rigby sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ok, fine" they went outside after the girls. They were standing in front of the cart, staring at it.

"Any clue how we start?" Julia asked.

"Have no idea...I guess we change the battery?" Sara said.

The two girls opened the hood.

Sara growled, "I don't know if it uses a Triple A or a Double A battery..."

Julia sighed. "I have no idea"

"It takes a special type of battery" Mordecai said from behind them, making them jump.

Julia turned. "Wh-What kind of battery?" she asked, blushing.

"It's a certain type of battery that's specially made for carts" Rigby said.

"Where do we get one?" Sara asked.

Rigby shrugged.

"Well we can go down to the auto parts store and see if they have one" Julia said.

"No way, I'm not walking all that way!" Rigby said.

"Fine then, I'll go get it and you can stay here" Julia said.

"And I'll go as well," Sara said.

Julia nodded. "Kay Kay" she shyly looked at Mordecai. "A-Are you coming... too?"

"Sure."

Julia blushed. "Okay!"

"Wait, what the H am I supposed to do while you're all gone?" Rigby asked.

"IDK," Sara said. "Clean the gutter."

Mordecai snickered.

"Ugh, _fine!_" Rigby snapped.

Julia, Sara, and Mordecai left the park, heading down the sidewalk.

"So, um... which way to the auto parts store?" Julia asked.

"This way" Mordecai said.

They crossed the street and went to the right. There were beeps from cars.

"WATCH IT, GRANDPA!" Sara shouted. The 'Grandpa' showed them that they were number 1.

A car nearly hit Julia. "HEY, WHAT ARE YA, _BLIND?_" she yelled. Then they were finally on the other side of the road.

"Jerks," Sara said.

Julia nodded. "Yeah!" she sighed.

"Here we are" Mordecai said. There was a building on front of them that said 'Auto Parts' in front.

"Whoa, that was fast" Julia said.

"Well, duh," Mordecai said.

"Don't sass us boy," Sara said.

Julia frowned a little. They went inside.

Sara sighed, "Where's the battery?"

"I don't know. We need to go ask" Mordecai said. There was a worker at the counter.

"Yo, dude, we need a battery for a cart" Julia said.

"A golf cart," Sara said.

Mordecai nodded. "Yeah, what she said"

"Well we only have one left in stock, but..."

"But what?" Julia said.

"I don't know, it's not like other batteries" the guy said.

"How so?" Mordecai asked.

"It's... special"

"Wow, that really sums it up for us" Julia mumbled sarcastically.

"We'll take it," Sara said.

"But, this battery is..."

"Don't know, don't care" Julia said. "We'll take it"

The guy sighed. "All right, if you insist"

"_YUSH_ we insist," Sara said.

They bought the battery and lugged it outside.

"aww man, now we have to drag this thing all the way back to the park!" Julia said. She sighed. "Hmm..."

"We could steal a cart," she sighed.

Mordecai blinked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Julia sighed again. "maybe not..." she smiled. "ooh, I just got another idea!" she ran back inside the Auto Parts store and came back out a minute later with some duct tape and four small wheels. "I think you guys get the idea..."

"Oh brother" Sara facepalmed.

"What, this could work!" Julia said, grinning. She quickly attached the wheels to the bottom of the battery. "Ok, let's try this" she started pushing the battery along in front of her. It rolled easily.

"Nice," Mordecai said.

Sara sat on the battery, "_ONWARD!_"

Julia blushed. "Thanks Mordecai" she giggled at Sara. "You're crazy, but I love ya!" she started pushing the battery forward.

Sara grinned.

it didn't take long for them to get back to the park. "WE'RE_ BBBAAACCCKKK!_" Julia yelled.

"AND WE BROUGHT A BATTERY!"

Benson and the others came over. "Why does it have wheels taped to it?" Skips asked.

"It made it easier to bring it back here" Julia said.

"Yeah, and the dude who sold it to us told us it was _SPECIALLLL_" Sara said.

Mordecai nodded. "Yeah, it was weird"

"It's just a regular old battery... it _looks_ like one anyway" Julia said, taking the tape and wheels off of it. "All righty, let's put this baby in the cart and see what she can do!"

"WHOO!" Sara said.

Skips put the battery in the cart and Julia started it up. "So far so good" Mordecai nodded. "Seems normal to me"

Sara grinned, "Let's test drive, just in case."

Mordecai nodded.

"Hop on, y'all" Julia said in a country accent. Everyone got on the cart and she slowly put her foot on the gas pedal.

Sara grinned, "Oh boy..." All of a sudden, the cart zipped off of the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed.

"DUDE, WHAT THE CRAP!" Julia yelled. She immediately slammed her foot down on the brake. The cart landed on the ground. Julia was shaking slightly.

"Wait, do it again!" Sara said.

"_WHY?_" Julia shouted.

"Cause Muscle Man has ice cream with him and I had an idea..." Sara said.

Julia sighed. "Ok, just let me calm down a bit" she took a deep breath. Then she started the cart back up again.

"I really don't think this is a good idea" Benson said.

"Oh don't be a baby" Rigby grumbled.

"Yeah," Sara said. Julia started the cart again, and it took off into the air.

Sara snatched Muscleman's ice cream, got the spoon, and dumped it out of the cart.

Someone from the street screamed, "DARN PIGEONS!"

Julia burst out laughing. "Dude, that was _GOLD!_"

"Did you see the look on Muscle Man's face?" Rigby said.

They both laughed.

Muscle Man growled, angry his Ice cream was gone.

Julia and Rigby laughed.

Sara smirked, "Sorry."

Julia smiled. "Ok, let's land this thing before i puke"

Sara got the wheel.

Julia smiled as the cart landed. She immediately got out. Her legs were shaking a little. "Dude, that was _sick_" she smiled. "In a good way"

Sara grinned.

"Dudes, I'm tired. I'm going to go lie down" Rigby said. He turned and went into the house.

Sara grinned, "Lazy butt."

Julia giggled. "Yeah, totally. so..." she looked at the others and sighed. "Well this day has been... _interesting_... now what?"

"GET TO WORK!" Benson shouted.

Julia jumped. "Ok, ok, Mr. Grumpy gumballs" she giggled.

Sara smirked.

Julia sighed. "Ok, so we fixed the cart... sort of. so now what do you want us to do?"

"First of all, someone go get Rigby so he can't slack off" Benson said. "and second of all, I want the grass mowed in the main field"

"Nooooooo!" Sara whined.

"_YES!_" Benson snapped.

"ok, ok, we're going" Julia said. "Sara, you want to go get Riggers?"

"Alright," Sara said.

She went in the house.

...

Julia sighed and headed for the shed to get the lawn mower.

Sara smiled, "RIGBONE!"

...

Mordecai followed.

Rigby looked up from where he was sprawled out on the couch. "What?" he asked lazily.

...

Julia smiled nervously. She opened the door to the shed and went inside.

"Come on, we gotta work!"

...

A spider landed on her beak.

"Aww man" Rigby groaned. He sighed and got up off the couch.

...

Julia went O.O and screamed. "_AAAAHHHH!_" she swatted at the spider.

"Ha."

...

Mordecai fell over laughing.

Rigby sighed and they both headed for the field.

...

Julia blushed, shaking a little. "Oh god, I can't believe I just did that!"

Sara followed.

...

Mordecai was still laughing.

they finally got to the field. "Dang, where the H are Mordecai and Julia with the stupid mower?" Rigby asked, looking around.

...

Julia frowned and walked off to get the mower.

"Patience, young rat."

...

The mower was sitting in the shed, getting dusty.

"_Hey!_" Rigby sneered, but he smiled slightly.

...

Julia sneezed. "Ugh! Man, this thing is dirty" she brushed some of the dirt off.

Sara smirked.

...

"Well, it's been a while since we've used it."

Rigby sighed. "So... uh..." he suddenly couldn't think of anything to say. _"What's the matter with me?"_ he thought.

...

Julia smiled. "I can tell" she pulled it out from the corner.

Sara blinked, "Wha?"

...

Mordecai helped her.

Rigby blushed a bit. "Um, nothing. I just... I guess I just zoned out for a sec"

...

"Th-Thanks" Julia stammered as they took it outside.

Sara nodded.

...

Mordecai started the mower.

Rigby's ears perked up. "I think I hear the mower"

...

Julia smiled. The mower coughed and spluttered a little, but other then that, it seemed to work just fine.

Sara nodded, "I do too."

...

Mordecai smiled.

Rigby smiled a little. "Between the four of us, we should be able to get this done super fast!"

...

Julia blushed, smiling.

"YEP!"

...

Mordecai started working on the lawn.

"There they are" Rigby said, pointing. Sure enough, the two blue jays were approaching their friends.

Sara smiled, "How's it going guys?"

Julia sighed. "It's going good. The lawn mower is working good so far"

"That's good," Sara said.

Julia smiled. "Ok, so how should we do this? In shifts?"

"Alrighty," Sara said. "Rigby goes first."

"Yeah" Julia said.

"Aww, _what?_ why me?"

"Because all you've done today is basically sit on your butt" Mordecai said.

"Yeah," Sara said.

Rigby sighed and rolled his eyes. "_Fine!_" he took the lawn mower and got to work, grumbling.

Sara grinned, "How's working?"

Julia giggled. "Fun, eh?"

"No it's _not_ fun!" Rigby yelled.

"Geeze, no need to yell Riggers!" Julia said, grinning.

Rigby rolled his eyes and kept working, mumbling as he did.

Julia sighed. She went and sat on the bleachers.

Sara followed, "You alright?"

"Yeah, just a little embarrassed" she mumbled.

"Bout what?"

"i made a fool of myself in front of Mordecai! All because of a stupid spider..." Julia sighed. "He must think I'm a total wimp"

"No, he doesn't," Sara said.

"How do you know?" Julia said, glancing over at Mordecai.

"Cause just by seeing him on TV, he wouldn't think that."

"Maybe" Julia mumbled. "I still wish I hadn't acted that way. He... he laughed at me"

"I would've too... and you would've done the same with me," Sara said.

Julia shrugged. "Maybe. I might just be over reacting"

Sara grinned.

Julia sighed. Rigby came over just then. "Mordecai took over for me" he mumbled, sitting beside Sara.

"Lazy," Sara smirked.

Julia giggled. "_Yeah_"

Rigby grinned. "Lazy and proud of it!" they laughed.

Sara snickered.

"So what do we do while we're waiting for Mordecai?" Julia asked.

Rigby shrugged. "I don't know"

"Staring contest," Sara said.

Rigby grinned. "Oh, you're on!"

Julia giggled. "This should be interesting"

All of a sudden, Benson came over. "WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING?" he shouted. he sounded dangerous.

Julia jumped. "Rigby and Sara are going to have a staring contest"

"Oh, so you guys are just sitting around and letting Mordecai do all the work?"

"What, no" Rigby said.

"We're taking turns with the mower" Julia said.

"Oh really?" Benson said. "It looks like Mordecai's got the lawn all done!"

Julia blinked. "Huh?" she and the others looked. Sure enough, Mordecai was almost done. "Oh, well, it wasn't like that a little bit ago..."

"Yeah, PROBABLY BECAUSE MORDECAI'S BEEN DOING THE JOB ALL BY HIMSELF!" Benson yelled, turning red. Julia frowned. she was sensitive when it came to yelling.

"Please don't yell," Sara said.

"YOU BE QUIET!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Mordecai came over just then with the mower.

"DON'T TELL MEH WHAT TA DO!" Sara shouted back at Benson, her fur rising in anger.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!"

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!"

Julia buried her face in her hands. "Oh no"

Mordecai frowned and walked over. "What happened?"

"I think Benson just met his match" Rigby said, snickering.

"YOU SHUT THE H UP!" Sara roared at the gumball machine.

Benson went O.O "ONE MORE OUTBURST LIKE THAT AND YOU'RE _FIRED!_"

Julia gasped.

Sara glared, but kept her mouth shut.

Julia sighed. "Ok, let's all just calm down"

Sara sighed.

Julia put her hand on Sara's shoulder.

Rigby sighed, "Everyone's just getting worked up... the heats going to our heads."

"Yeah, what he said" Julia said, nodding toward Rigby. She smiled a little. "Hey, if we all go inside, I can make us some lemonade"

Mordecai came over. "Yeesh, that's a lot of grass," He said, stretching.

"Dude, why the heck did you do the entire lawn!" Sara said

Mordecai shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I didn't realize it"

"Yeah," Sara said. "You're hot and sweaty and you didn't even know."

Mordecai sighed.

"Well let's get out of the sun" Julia said. "I'm getting sweaty and gross out here"

"You're _always_ gross," Sara joked.

"Oh yeah?" Julia grinned. "Well you're one to talk. You're no cleaner then me"

Sara blinked.

"Enough talk, let's go inside" Rigby whined.

Julia giggled. "Relax Riggers, we'll be inside soon enough"

The group went inside.

Sara sighed, "You guys wanna do something fun?" she grinned.

Julia smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

Sara grinned, went to the closet, and got some sheets.

Mordecai blinked. "Um, what are you doing?"

Sara smiled, "WE SHALL _FLY!_"

Julia facepalmed.

"Uh, is she serious?" Rigby asked.

Julia sighed and nodded. "Oh yeah, she's serious"

Sara's tail wagged, "EVERYONE GET A SHEET AND GO TO A WINDOW UPSTAIRS!"

Julia sighed. "Okay" she, Rigby, and Mordecai each grabbed a sheet and followed Sara upstairs.

Sara smiled and looked down the window.

Julia did too. "Whoa, that looks like a long way to fall"

Sara sighed, feeling nervous now.

Julia sighed. "Well, who will go first?"

"Not me!" Rigby said.

Sara pushed Rigby out.

Rigby screamed. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Sara, what the heck?" Julia said.

Sara shrugged.

Rigby landed hard on the ground. "_OOF!_"

"_Rigby!_" Mordecai yelled.

Rigby groaned.

"DUDE YOU OK!" Sara shouted.

"MY ARM HURTS!" Rigby yelled.

Julia gasped. "Oh snap!"

Sara blinked, "I'm gonna get mobbed for this...THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD'VE USED THE SHEET!" She ran downstairs.

The others followed. They all ran outside. "Rigby!" Julia yelled. He was sitting up, holding his arm.

Sara moaned, "I'm sorry!"

Rigby groaned.

Mordecai and Julia helped him up. "Is anything else hurt bad?"

"N-No, just my arm I think" Rigby groaned.

"Come on, we need to get him inside" Mordecai said.

"THE HOSPITAL, YOU IDIOT!" Sara shouted.

"TO THE CART!" Julia yelled. They all piled inside.

Sara stabbed the gas with her foot.

They sped off toward the hospital. "Oh gosh, I hope we make it there soon" Julia said.

They finally got to the hospital.

Then they got out of the cart and helped Rigby inside. "_YO_, WE NEED A DOCTOR OVER HERE!" Julia yelled.

A few doctors came rushing over.

"What happened?" one of them asked.

"Our friend hurt his arm real bad!" Mordecai said. "It might be broken!"

Rigby moaned, "AND IT HURTS!"

"All right, let's all calm down..."

"FIX HIM, DANG IT!" Julia yelled. The doctors took Rigby into an examination room.

Sara blinked at Julia.

Julia sighed. "I bet they'll make us wait out here"

"No duh," Sara smirked.

They all sat in chairs just outside the room.

Sara sighed, nervously shaking.

Julia put her hand on her friends arm. "I'm sure he'll be ok Sara"

Sara just made a noise that sounded like "mm"

Julia sighed, frowning. "Rigby's a tough little dude... he'll pull through" she tried to smile reassuringly.

"Yeah..." Sara sighed.

"Uh... I saw a snack machine on the way in. you want anything?" Julia asked.

"No"

"Oh, ok" Julia said, sighing. She stood up. "Well I'm going to go get something... I'm too nervous to just sit" she walked down the hall. "I'll be right back"

Mordecai nodded.

Julia sighed and walked to the snack machine. She quickly put in a dollar and got a candy bar.

The door of the operating room opened.

The doctors came out. "How's Rigby?" Mordecai asked as he and the girls jumped up out of their chairs.

"He'll be fine as long as he rests for the next few weeks" one of the doctors said. "He shouldn't do anything too strenuous"

Julia nodded. "Will he be able to come home today?"

"Yes," the Doctor said.

"Oh, that's good!" Julia said. She smiled at Sara, then turned back to the doctor. "Can we see him?"

the doctor nodded. "Yes, but only one at a time"

"You first," Sara said to Mordecai.

"Ok" Mordecai nodded and went into the room.

Sara sighed.

A few minutes later, Mordecai came back out.

"How does he look?" Julia asked. "Is it bad?"

"He's fine," Mordecai said. "Just has some bruises and some scratches."

"Oh, well thank goodness it's not anything life threatening" she turned to Sara. "You want to go next?"

"Alright," Sara said. She entered the room.

Julia sat back down in a chair, sighing.

...

Sara blinked, "Rigby?"

Julia ate her candy bar. She'd forgotten that she was holding it.

...

Rigby looked over at her. "Hey Sara"

Mordecai smiled, "He'll be ok."

...

"You ok?"

Julia looked at him. "I hope so... I hated seeing the little dude in pain"

...

Rigby sighed. "Well my arm hurts a lot less... it's mainly just sore now"

Mordecai nodded, "But he does deserve it...I mean, he should've used the sheet" he snickered.

...

Sara sighed.

Julia giggled. "Yes, I suppose so"

...

"At least I won't have to spend the night here" Rigby said. "I hate hospitals"

Mordecai playfully punched her.

...

Sara smirked.

Julia blushed and smiled a little, playfully punching back.

...

Rigby smiled. "You know if I'd had that stupid sheet, we could've really had fun"

Mordecai laughed.

...

"I _DID_ give you the sheet. You just didn't use it," Sara laughed.

Julia giggled, blushing. "Um..."

...

Rigby blinked. "You gave me a sheet? Huh, I don't recall having one" he shrugged. Sara facepalmed.

Mordecai coughed.

...

"Well, I _don't!_" Rigby said.

Julia rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Uh... I had fun today"

...

"No need to be grumpy" Sara said, giggling.

"Yeah..." Mordecai said.

...

Rigby rolled his eyes.

Julia frowned. "Gosh, I'm sorry I made this awkward"

...

one of the doctors came in just then. "You'll be able to leave shortly Mr. Rigby"

Sara nodded, and got up and went into the hallway. "Your turn, Jules."

Julia nodded. "Kay Kay" she smiled at Mordecai, blushing again as she walked into the room.

...

Rigby looked up as Julia walked in. she grinned. "Hey dude! How ya feelin' Riggers?"

Sara smirked, "I think she likes you, Mordo."

...

"Fine, just have a broken arm," Rigby said.

Mordecai blinked. "Rigby said the same thing earlier today"

...

Julia smiled. "I'm sure you'll be back on your feet in no time"

"Huh..." Sara said.

...

"Yeah... but my foots not broken," Rigby blinked.

"Well, Rigby mentioned it when we were at the pizza place earlier" Mordecai said.

...

Julia facepalmed. "Oy! It's just an expression dude" she laughed.

"Oh"

Rigby blinked. "Oh."

Mordecai sighed.

...

Julia smiled. "Ready to go home dude?"

"Yeah" Rigby smiled. He was finally released a few minutes later. He walked out of the room with a cast.

"You realize we'll all have to sign that, right?" Julia said, grinning.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's head back to the park y'all" Julia said. "It's been a long day"

"Ok."

When they finally got back to the park, Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost were sitting on the couch. "You guys are in _so_ _much_ trouble" Muscle Man said, snickering.

"Us, what did we do?" Julia asked.

"Benson's been looking for you guys all afternoon" High Five said. "He kept calling your walkie talkie, but I guess no one ever answered"

"Oops" Rigy said. "Guess we should've taken it with us"

"No chizz," Sara blinked.

Julia blinked. "Uh oh"

Benson stomped into the living room just then. "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?" he demanded, turning red.

"Take a chill pill, String Bean" Julia said, grinning. "Just let us explain what happened"

"We were in the hospital, remember?" Rigby said.

"Yeah, cause Riggers fell out the window" Julia said.

"Well no one ever answered the dang walkie talkie!" Benson yelled.

"Benson, the last thing we were thinking about was the walkie talkie" Mordecai said. "We were all worried about Rigby"

"Yeah," Sara said.

Benson sighed. He seemed to calm down a bit. "All right, you guys are off the hook this time, but next time something like this happens, I want to be updated on what's going on... capish?"

"Oh, bless you" Julia said, grinning.

Sara fell down laughing.

Mordecai and Rigby were laughing too. Benson just sighed and facepalmed.

Julia smirked.

Benson sighed.

"Have you calmed down now?" Julia asked.

Benson nodded. "Yes"

"Good." Julia sighed. "Dudes, I'm just gonna crash on the couch for a bit" she sat on the couch.

"Just try not to make a loud noise," Rigby said.

Julia blinked, and then nodded. "Sure dude, I'll try"

Rigby laughed.

Julia smiled.

Sara sighed, "I'm tired too."

"Let's take a nap" Julia suggested.

Sara fell asleep.

Julia snickered.

Sara said in her sleep, "I like bananas."

Julia giggled. She yawned and stretched. "Man, I'm gonna lie down" she stretched out on the couch.

Rigby grinned and got a marker.

Mordecai blinked. "Dude, if you do that to them, they'll kill you"

"So?"

Mordecai facepalmed. "Ok, go ahead, do whatever you want"

Rigby grinned, "I gotta wait though."

Mordecai shrugged. "Ok dude, whatever you say"

Julia rolled over in her sleep. "Get back here" she grumbled.

Rigby grinned, tiptoed toward Julia, and drew a mustache on her face. He snickered, then crept over by Sara. He drew a goatee on her chin.

Mordecai, in spite of himself, was trying to hold back laughter.

Sara mumbled, before whacking Rigby on the face.

Mordecai snickered.

Rigby yelped, "OW! MY GOOD EYE!"

Sara facepalmed, "Both your eyes are working."

Mordecai burst out laughing. "Dude, she got you good!"

Julia groaned and sat up. "What the crap is going on?" she grumbled.

"Rigby," Sara said. She looked at Julia and smirked.

Julia sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" she smiled a little. Then her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh Sara!"

"What?"

"Your face!" she pointed.

Sara blinked "What...?" she turned to her friend and gasped. "Well you're one to talk... you have a mustache!"

"_WHAT?_"

Sara grinned, "Poor you!"

"Well you've got a nice goatee on your face!" Julia said. She ran over to a mirror. "Grr... _Rigby!_"

"What?"

"Why did you do this?"

Rigby shrugged. "I don't know"

Sara whacked him on the head.

"_OW!_" Rigby whined.

Julia snickered.

Sara smirked.

"I'm going to go wash this off" Julia said, heading for the kitchen.

Sara followed.

Julia turned on the water and grabbed a paper towel. She got it wet and rubbed it on her face. "Here" she handed a paper towel to Sara.

Sara rubbed her face after rinsing the towel with water.

Julia sighed, yawning. "I seriously am tired though dude. Maybe we should all go to bed for the night"

"Yeah," Sara nodded.

They walked back into the living room. "Hey dudes, where are we supposed to sleep?" Julia asked.

"The couch," Rigby said.

"What, both of us?" Julia said.

Rigby nodded. "Yep. You can have one end and Sara can have the other"

Julia sighed. "Aww man!"

Sara ran upstairs, "I'M TAKING DE BED!"

"What? Well then I'M TAKING THE TRAMPELINE!" Julia said, running after Sara.

"What, _no!_ Those are _our_ beds!" Rigby yelled.

Sara and Julia got the bedroom first. Sara locked the door. A few seconds later, the sound of fists banging on the door was heard.

"Sara, Julia, open the door!" Mordecai said.

"Sorry dude, no can do" Julia said, giggling.

"Don't make us break the door down!" Rigby said.

"Yeah right, you can't do that. You'd get in _SO_ much trouble with the boss"

Rigby growled, "LET US IN!"

"No," Sara said.

"Come on guys, this isn't cool!" Mordecai said.

"Go sleep on the couch, hippie!" Julia yelled, laughing.

Rigby snickered, pointing at Mordecai. "She called you a hippie"

Mordecai punched him on the arm.

"_Ow!_" Rigby frowned, rubbing his arm.

Sara smiled, "Just sleep on the couch!"

Mordecai sighed. "_Fine_" he grumbled.

"Goodnight guys!" Julia said, grinning as she walked over to the trampoline.

Sara jumped onto the bed, "I get a big bed."

Julia snickered. "And I get the dinky little trampoline... hopefully this thing is comfortable"

Sara nodded.

Julia laid down on the trampoline. "Ugh, my legs are probably going to be sore in the morning" she said, having to curl up on the trampoline so she'd fit.

Sara smiled, "I'll switch."

"Oh thank goodness" Julia said. "i'll probably fall off this thing any... _OOF!_" she fell to the floor. "...time" she finished, grumbling. "Stupid trampoline!"

Sara laughed.

Julia sighed and stood up. "Man, this day was _NUTS!_"

"Yep," Sara sighed.

Julia yawned. "Well, I'm beat" she smiled a little.

Sara hopped onto the trampoline.

Julia got in the bed. "Well, goodnight dude. See ya in the morning"

"Right," Sara said. She laid on the trampoline.

Julia fluffed up the pillow and pulled the sheets over herself. She sighed and laid down against the pillow.

Sara growled, "I don't see how Rigby sleeps on this crap."

"I know, right? But at least you fit on it" Julia snickered. "I must've looked pretty ridiculous falling off of that thing"

Sara smirked, "Yep."

Julia giggled. "Oh well, thanks for giving up the bed dude. My freakishly long legs appreciate it"

Sara smiled, "Welcome."

Julia yawned again. "Well, goodnight dude" she rolled onto her side.

* * *

><p><strong><em>WOW<em>, that was a super long one! sorry for the wait you guys, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. peace out and don't forget to review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
